


Domesticity

by scintilla10



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine, Henry, and puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkgloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgloves/gifts).



It was a warm spring morning barely a year since they were married that Mrs. Catherine Tilney broached the idea of welcoming a member of the canine family into their home. As a child of the human persuasion had not yet graced the Tilneys with his or her presence, she reasoned that a dog would be a welcome and joyful addition to Woodston. "I am very good with dogs," she said earnestly to her husband over the breakfast table.

Henry Tilney knew that first hand, as he had witnessed his wife lavish attention upon some truly ferocious-looking hound dogs only a few days previous. He put down his newspaper. "A small dog, perhaps?" he said, without much hope.

"Only one?" Catherine replied in disappointment. "What if she is lonely?"

"Well, she would have you," Henry pointed out, "her most adoring owner."

"Yes," Catherine allowed, "but I rather think she would enjoy the company of one of her own kind. Do you not agree?"

In the face of such an argument, Henry could do nothing but murmur his assent, and Catherine beamed.

"And I suppose," he added drily, "that it poses a much more balanced picture to have a dog on either side during your walk."

Catherine turned pink. "Mr. Tilney!" she exclaimed. "I thought we agreed you would not tease before breakfast."

"I apologize," Henry said gravely, and Catherine smiled at him.

Two days later, there were no less than three small puppies rolling around their feet under the breakfast table, and there was such unabashed joy on his wife's face that Henry did not say one word about it.


End file.
